


Thinking Back

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Everyone Is Force-Sensitive (Star Wars), F/M, Finnrey, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: It's been years since the end of the war. Finn and Rey have settled down and had two little girls of their own. While on a picnic Rey admires her family and reminisces about the life she used to know.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Thinking Back

Rey sits back against the only tree in a wide grassy field as the wind blows on this bright, sunny day. Her constant smile burning her cheeks as she plays with one of the loves of her life. Baby Kyra sits back against her elevated knees as she plays with her tiny baby hands, her mouth open in the widest smile. So wide her dimple is showing. They giggle together as Rey makes her arms dance in the air. She loves the moments they have together as she does with the rest of her family.

Kyra is nine months old, her skin reminds Rey of the sand in Jakku only a more bronze than that. Her short hair curves above her ears in the curliest of curls. She has the eyes of her father, darker than the night. Two little teeth are barely seen on her bottom gums, but despite her teasing troubles she still smiles. It's a miracle on her parents behalf. She's already on her feet, she almost barely waddles when she's walking around. It's because she tries to be like her sister. She cannot talk just yet, but she is close to it. She is a giddy little one, always laughing and flailing her arms around. However she is a much quieter baby than her sister was despite the giggles.

There are laughs that aren't from them just a few yards away. There is Finn running around the field with his daughter on his back. Their daughter. Luna. A hazel eyed, freckled, five year old with dark curly hair styled in two buns on each side of her head. She's bright young lady who's always smiling. Rey has been teaching her the ways of the force since she was three and on her own Luna started to read the Jedi textbooks. It's strange how eager she is and at the same time exciting. Her drapes, that Rey had passed on to her, flow in the wind as Finn spins her around his back. A smile on his face that puts a smile on Rey's. Until he plays a little too much.

Rey starts to notice that after Finn puts Luna down she starts to float off the ground and she knows exactly who's doing it. Quickly Rey sits up, pulling Kyra close to her chest as she slides her knees to the ground. "Finn!" She shouts.

Luna drops to her feet as both her and Finns heads turn to look at her. Rey glares at Finn with warning eyes as he begins to grimace at her. "You weren't supposed to see that!" He hollers back.

"You weren't supposed to _do_ that!" She assures tilting her head and raising her eyebrows. Motherhood can definitely change a woman.

He laughs nervously. "Sorry."

She shakes her head at him and looks back down at Kyra when a load of green leaves flutter down from the tree she is under and land around them. She looks up to see if there's any wind, but there isn't. Rey looks back down at the toddler to see her hands reaching up to touch the leaves that float to her tiny hands to get crushed in her fist. Kyra has done that, on her own.

Just then Finn and Luna come skipping over to sit and join them in the shade. All of them smiling at each other happily. Kyra rolls off Rey's legs and sits beside her older sister who she adores and they smile in a loving hug. Rey looks at Finn with such glee as he looks at the children. After the death of Ben Solo she felt empty, like a piece of her was gone. It was strange because she barely knew Ben yet she felt like he mattered a lot. She only knew the evil Kylo Ren who had done nothing good since before they had met. However when she saw Finn again, after giving herself up at the thought of him being gone, that missing piece seemed to find itself a new puzzle that fit perfectly. It was him.

The first person she has met who wasn't from Jakku and the first person she loved more than life itself. There are so many important days - even before the girls - that Finn has been apart of in her life. Him being there somehow just made everything better. Now she can't even build the courage to imagine what her life would've been like if they never crossed paths. She knows it probably wouldn't be good. But she doesn't let herself think about that because of what she has already, a family she is grateful for. She supposed she can thank Kylo for that. If an enemy like him - or worse does come back though, Rey is confident her girls would be able to handle it with no problem at all. They're her little stars of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I've been struggling to write for a while now but I wanted you guys to know I'm still here! I just keep getting overflowed with fic ideas and then I either don't know where to go with them or I just don't know what to put in the middle. I'm just letting you all know I'm still here behind the scenes, I haven't left.


End file.
